


GGAD短篇存放集合

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 小短篇都会放在这里，不定期持续更新
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 6





	1. 罪恶的天使

**Author's Note:**

> 小短篇都会放在这里，不定期持续更新

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原梗wb WritingPrompts  
> ooc小甜饼，小阿不思就是小天使~~

1

“毫无用处。”盖勒特·格林德沃把书扔到左手边厚厚的一摞上面，厚厚的牛皮纸撞击发出了一声闷响。他又从右面零散的几本书中随意挑了一本，翻开仔细查阅着。

这些书并不是什么说出来值得自豪或会受人敬仰的作品——正相反，如果被人知道他在读这些书，尤其是他还会把书中的内容当真来解读的话，他一定会受到严惩。

但他此时完全不用担心这些问题，盖勒特纤长有力的手指翻过书页，又将泛黄的卷边抹平；是的，这些书已经很老了。但它们足够幸运，在先前动乱的历史中得以存活、现在又安然地躺在这个安全的房间。这的确是一个足够安全的地方，不论是对于这些“邪恶”的书籍还是对于正在研读它们的人。

盖勒特此时正安稳地待在他姑婆屋顶的小阁楼里。巴希达·巴沙特是位著名的史学家，而且热衷于在追寻考据各种历史事件的时候一并将相关的第一手资料、书籍等等收集保存。她对自己考据的真实和全面性有着极高的追求，因此也不拘束于书籍的作者来源风评，即使是被人们喊着要统统烧尽、但凡阅读过的人都应该下地狱的书籍，巴希达手中也总能翻出那么一两本。

巴希达的藏书很多，而她也希望自己能将历史知识传播给更多的人，于是她将自己的屋子的一楼改造成了对外公开的私人图书馆；那些遭人唾弃的书则是被堆在了顶楼的小房间，除了史学家本人之外，它们常年无人问津。而今天，这些书终于迎来了它们很久以来的第二位读者。

2

从某种意义上来说，盖勒特是一个很与众不同的孩子。不，不只是叛逆，对于这个年龄的孩子来说调皮和叛逆是再正常不过的事情；也不只是野心勃勃，年轻人总是应该有一些雄心壮志。可是在早应该过了相信童话的年纪，他依旧对这些故事真实性的考察有着不亚于他姑婆对于历史细节的追求。恶魔、死神，这些常人嗤之以鼻的概念，他倒是觉得在没有足够证据的情况下直接草草盖章不存在过于草率了。

他指尖停留在一行字上面。因为潮湿和长久积攒下的不当保养，纸张中间已经有一些浅浅的小霉斑，不过这并不影响盖勒特认真地将书上的话一字一句牢牢地记住：那是一串极为复杂的拉丁语文字，以及标注的一行小字。“画一颗五芒星，同时配上这句咒语。 *注：一定要同时完成。”

复杂的拉丁语对他来说并不算什么难题；他在心中默念了几遍将其记住，又拿起了纸和笔。

“盖勒特！你在哪儿？”巴希达响亮的声音穿透阁楼地板的板门传来，将盖勒特惊得一抖。

“坏了！”盖勒特心道，不仅刚刚他嘴里的咒语因为惊吓而已经变了词——他低下头，本应该是五芒星的图案多出了一个尖角。他感觉星星仿佛是在纸上微微扭动，刺眼地嘲讽着他连这样简单的一个图案都画错。

“我在阁楼里看书！”盖勒特暂时把纸和笔放到了地上，趴在板门旁冲着楼下答道。

——等他回来时，他确定刚才看到扭动的六芒星并不是自己眼花的错觉。事实上，这个六芒星现在似乎是要脱离纸张一般地上下跳动，并且随着每一次跳起都会把自己撑大一圈。

他揉揉眼睛，六芒星依旧在动。盖勒特心里有点打鼓，咒语和画都变了形，错误的组合也显然产生了效果——不过他不是很确定自己会召唤出来什么东西。他的本意是召唤一位恶魔，如果来的是刻耳柏洛斯或者其他的凶狠又不与人交谈的怪物……他不是很确定该如何应对——或许他现在应该向巴希达高喊赶紧逃跑，她年岁大一点行动不是那么麻利，他胡乱思索着。

跳动的六芒星变成巴掌大、变成盘子大……现在它的大小似乎足够容纳一个人通过了——等等，真有一个人凭空出现在了阁楼里？

3

盖勒特盯着面前穿着缀满了银色星星的深紫色长袍的赤褐色头发的应该可以称为少年的身影，他明明看起来和自己差不多大，可是——

“你刚刚说你是什么？”他问道，即使这样会显得自己有些蠢。不过问题不大，真正聪明的人是不会害怕对方看低自己的。“天使？”

“对。是天——使——”这位自称天使的年轻人微笑着答道。他善解人意般地将最后两个字咬得慢而清晰，生怕现在看起来略显呆愣的盖勒特听不懂。他的蓝眼中盛满温和的笑意，背后洁白的翅膀服帖地垂着；单看这两样似乎任何人都不会质疑他刚刚的话，更何况盖勒特是一个一贯相信恶魔存在的人。

“我当然知道天使是什么。”盖勒特冷静地给自己找回面子。“不过你穿得太不像一个正常的天使了。”

“你是指画作中的纯白袍子？”

“看来你还不算缺失常识。”盖勒特撇撇嘴。

“比起常识我更倾向于称呼它们为‘偏见’，或者是‘既定印象’。”即使是在反驳，这位天使也依旧彬彬有礼、温文尔雅，他逆光站着，盖勒特花了几秒钟思索他周围是透过窗的光还是天使周围自带的柔光。“事实上，我们的穿搭很自由，大部分人和你们人类也差不多。”

“我并不认为你身上的这件可以算作‘差不多’。”盖勒特毫不留情地吐槽道。

赤褐色头发的少年脸微微红了一下，他短暂地花了一些时间组织语言，可似乎并不成功。“这个……不好看吗？我最喜欢这件了……”他声音越来越低，最后似乎害怕冒犯到对面人一般地噤了声。

“衣服不好看，不过穿在你身上很不错。”盖勒特实话实说。“你叫什么？我知道你们之中有什么米迦勒、拉斐尔、加百列、乌列、沙利尔什么的……”他不想让小天使再纠结服装的问题，于是转开了话题。

“那是我的顶头上司们。”小天使诚恳地回答道，“我叫阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多。”

盖勒特觉得自己刚刚好不容易建立起来的认知又一次支离破碎。“我不记得哪个天使的名字这么长。”

“可是名字又不是我自己取的，而且它们的意向都很好。珀西瓦尔是亚瑟王的圆桌骑士之一、伍尔弗里克——”盖勒特敏锐地发现小天使在感觉到被冒犯又不好直言反驳的时候会不自觉地揉搓自己的袍子。

“好了好了，我姑婆已经让我读过足够多的书了，你可以省省力气。”盖勒特说。“不过你们天使这么热心的吗？连恶魔的活都抢。”

小天使脸上的一点委屈化成了疑惑：“不是你把我召唤来的吗？这和恶魔有什么关系？”

“事实上，我的本意是召唤一只恶魔。”盖勒特有些局促不安，他不是很想拂了这位可爱小天使的好意，更何况他已经‘不小心’冒犯了阿不思几次。“可是发生了一些意外，所以我的咒语和五芒星都走了样……我没想到这会召唤来一位天使，打扰你了，如果你不介意……你可以帮忙喊一只恶魔过来吗？”

“天使和恶魔一般是不会互通有无的。”小天使低着头答道，“除了一种情况……而我的级别还不够,所以很抱歉。你的愿望只能由我这个天使来实现。”

不是愿望，是天使们听到都会嫌弃的会引发战争的罪孽想法。盖勒特在心里腹诽道，但他并不想和面前的小天使说这个。

“事实上我还没有想好我的愿望。”盖勒特开口，“你赶时间吗？我的意思是，如果你不介意，或许你可以等一段时间，等我想好一个愿望。”

小天使托着下巴，认真思索道：“说实话我们天使人数还是挺多的，而且我们的考核也不算严苛。我之前的业绩应该至少够接下来几年的考核了，所以我应该可以闲散一些。”

4

阿不思就这样在巴沙特女士的家里住了下来。他隐藏了自己的翅膀，又极为顺利地获得了巴希达的喜爱。“哦，盖勒特这孩子不喜欢交朋友，他总说和同龄人聊不到一起去。”老巴希达说，“有你这样乖巧聪明的孩子和他做朋友简直再好不过了。”

“‘乖巧’？”当房间里只剩下他们两个人的时候，盖勒特调侃地问道，“假如她知道了你其实一直在骗她，你猜猜她得多伤心。”

“我的名字和年龄都是真的，而且沃土原也的确是我在天堂出生的地方——我只是选择性地隐藏了一些信息，说谎对于一个天使可是十分严重的指控。”阿不思将抱枕拍成了一个更舒适的形状，然后缩在了沙发里。“人类的世界可真好，这么柔软的家具……还有你姑婆熬的浓汤——她人可真好。”

“天使还真是容易养活。”盖勒特无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我不会做饭，如果姑婆也不做的话我们会饿死的。不过你们天使还需要吃东西？我以为会算七宗罪的贪婪或者暴食什么的……”

“我们真没有那么严苛的。如果真这么死板那么天堂岂不是很虚伪？”阿不思往旁边挪了挪，让盖勒特也能舒舒服服地窝在这个双人沙发里。不过很奇怪，明明旁边还摆放着一个更宽敞的三个座位的沙发，阿不思打定主意不去问盖勒特对于沙发的选择，作为一个天使，他不应该对于别人的秘密过于贪婪。

“我们不用吃东西，不过对于少数的天使来说，吃东西真的是一种美妙的享受。”他控制不住地舔了舔嘴唇，“我们不会饿，但是会喜欢吃一些东西。比如我有个朋友，据说他就是那种够级别能联系到一个恶魔朋友的——他特别喜欢吃可丽饼。”

“那你呢？你喜欢吃什么？”盖勒特问。

“唔，我记得有一种糖果。柠檬味带夹心的，酸酸甜甜——”

“柠檬雪宝？”盖勒特起身到厨房的罐子里拿出了一大把糖果，递给阿不思。

“就是这个！”小天使欣喜地叫道，又犹犹豫豫地只拿了一块。“谢谢，但是一个就够了，吃多了会胖的——”

“我不知道天使还有身材管理这门功课。”

“倒也不是——好吧，吃多了会惯坏我自己。作为一个天使还是不要太放纵自己才好。”阿不思小心翼翼地把柠檬雪宝从塑料糖纸上剥出来，又离开了沙发靠背、板板正正地做起来，然后将糖塞到了嘴里。

“你们天使都像你这么可爱还是只有你这样？”盖勒特向认认真真吃糖的小天使提问。

阿不思呛了一下，“我不应该轻易地评价别人，毕竟这是很主观的事情，所以很抱歉我不能回答你的问题——不过谢谢夸我可爱。”他补上最后一句。

盖勒特有点惊讶，“我以为这话你已经听人说过无数次了。”

“事实上这是我第一次见到人。”小天使回答，“现在太少人相信天使的存在了，恶魔说不定还好点。”他朝盖勒特眨眨眼睛，“我们平时很多的任务其实都是帮许好了愿望的人们达成他们的期待；这种直接召唤来一个天使的很少很少。”

“怪不得从来没有人声称自己见过天使什么的。”盖勒特点点头。

“我们大部分时候就算见人也是神父牧师一类的，他们会帮我们保守秘密。所以麻烦你也帮忙保密啦，你知道，不要向巴沙特女士透露令她怀疑的信息。”

“当然。”盖勒特毫不犹豫地答应了。开玩笑，这样的小天使他可不乐意和别人分享，就算是自己的姑婆也不行。

5

距离他们第一次见面已经过去了两个多月，期间阿不思几次问过盖勒特他的愿望是什么，都被他以“还没想好”的原因搪塞了回去。其实盖勒特早就想好了既符合自己意愿又不会冒犯到天使的说辞，甚至连可能用到的追问回答都准备好了；不过他最终还是没有向阿不思讲述他早就准备好的托词。一来他真的不想对着一个一脸认真的小天使说谎话；而另一方面，他总觉得一旦满足了他的愿望，小天使就再也没有待下去的理由。

他决定旁敲侧击地问阿不思有没有天使在做任务之余会找人类朋友小住一段时间，阿不思迷惑了地歪了歪头，“其实我们不常和人类交朋友的，玩耍都是和我们的天使朋友；而且在有任务的时候，我们也不应该到处跑。”

“天使朋友？”盖勒特不解。

“就是其他的天使。我有个朋友叫纽特，他是个照顾小动物的天使。我们空闲的时候经常会到各处的森林逛逛。”

“所以你做完这个任务我就再也见不到你了？”盖勒特追问。

“倒也不一定是不能，我可以空闲的时候来坐坐，可是——”小天使顿了顿，撅着嘴补充，“天使是永生的，所以……我们也经常被告诫不要和人类走得太近，会很伤心的。”

6

“那我想好我的愿望了。”盖勒特坚定地望进自己赤发好友的眼眸，“我希望我面前的阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多，不离开我。”

阿不思显得有些为难，“盖勒特，这令我很矛盾。”他犹豫地说，“如果我一直待在你身边就不能履行天使的职责……可是如果我不答应你，这个任务又要失败。”

“你就这么在乎任务吗？”金发的人类少年充满诱惑力地问，他的声音从阿不思的耳朵钻进大脑，又直击阿不思的心灵，阿不思想起了他和一个天使朋友聊天时经常提到的“恶魔的提议”——“比起我，你更在乎任务吗？”

栽在这里了，阿不思心想。一向守规蹈距的小天使破釜沉舟般闭了闭眼睛，大不了就是从今年开始的天使考核都过不去了。“好，我答应你。”

7

“我听见刚才有人在这里念叨我？”低沉沙哑的声音响起，一个一身黑带着墨镜的身影出现在房间里。

来人摘下了眼镜插在衣服口袋里，又以审视的目光打量着阿不思和盖勒特。他有着蛇一样竖立的瞳孔，“啊，是你小子！”他大步朝他们走过来。阿不思和盖勒特面面相觑，他们都不认识这个陌生的身影。

“你是谁？”阿不思冷静地问道。

“那个天使居然没和你提过我——我叫克劳利，是个恶魔。”他大大咧咧地说。

“我记得你说过你没有权利联系到一位恶魔来帮我实现愿望？”盖勒特惊诧地向阿不思发问。

“没错，小家伙，他的确没和你撒谎。”克劳利向盖勒特点了点头。“不过马上就要改了。我就是来找你的……呃，等等，让我看看东西放在哪里了。”他在身上摸摸索索，最后从一个不起眼的小口袋里拿出了一封信。克劳利装模作样地清了清嗓子，拿腔拿调地念道：“盖勒特·格林德沃 鉴于你成功诱惑天使阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多，特批准你成为恶魔。”


	2. 嫉妒的仙子盖勒特

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情节大体参照03版 迪士尼小飞侠彼得潘

All wizards, except one, leave Hogwarts.

在麻瓜的世界里，从婴儿车里掉落出来七天依旧没有被家长认领回去的孩子们会被送往梦幻岛，那里有一位永远不会长大的小飞侠彼得潘，带领这些无家可归的孩子们嬉戏玩耍，无忧无虑，和虎克船长斗智斗勇；而在巫师的世界里，这些迷路的孩子则会被送到霍格沃茨城堡，在这里，他们学习成长，当他们长大成人有了足够的能力去面对外面的时候，他们就会毕业回到外面的巫师界，开启新的人生。

正如梦幻岛的彼得潘一样，霍格沃茨堡也有一位永远不会离开的青年，他有着红头发和湛蓝的眼睛——阿不思·邓布利多，或者邓布利多教授，孩子们总是喜欢这么称呼这位面容清秀，气质超脱，虽然年轻但似乎无所不知的人。是的，几乎每个孩子到达霍格沃茨之后，都会被阿不思精心照料、教育七年，然后毕业、工作。

也正如梦幻岛上的虎克船长一样，美好的故事里总会有一个boss，虎克船长有着长长的黑发，有着亮闪闪的钩子，有着一艘巨大的船和一群船员……哦，不不不，我们的boss没有黑发，没有钩子，没有船和船员——它甚至没有一个固定的形态，它是多年来小巫师们在接受教育之前的所产生的狂妄与阴暗的集合，滋生着对于权力和通知的渴望，阴森地飘荡在森林里，极少被人看见，极少被人发现……

好啦好啦，就快说到啦，不要催讲故事的人吗～小飞侠的故事告诉我们，当一个小婴儿第一次笑的时候，它的笑声会分成千万片像向四周荡漾，与此同时，一个小仙子就会从笑声中诞生。彼得潘身边的小叮铛就是这样的一位小仙子。麻瓜的梦幻岛都会有这种具有魔法的生物，那么当然啦，我们巫师的霍格沃茨堡也有这样的小仙子。好吧，或许他们的体型已经不适合再称他们为小仙子了，就姑且称为仙子吧。我们巫师界的仙子当然要和麻瓜的有所区别，他们不仅体型高大得多，而且……路痴得多……

在这里请允许我向我们的仙子掬一把同情的泪水，比起能从梦幻岛一路追踪彼得潘影子的小叮当来说，我们的仙子简直是为所有的路痴患者送上了极大的安慰。当他花了一年半终于找到阿不思家里的时候，阿不思已经到了陌生的霍格沃茨堡；而当他终于追到了城堡的时候，我们最受欢迎的红发教授呆呆地望着面前这个看起来同样十六七岁但比自己都高了一头的金发少年，心里感慨“所以说，仙子的的确确是存在的？他们只是会等上个十五年再来找你？”

霍格沃茨的确是一个宏伟又复杂的城堡，有着各种奇奇怪怪的生物。而我们的阿不思经常忙于带各个年龄的学生，无暇照顾这些小动物，导致这些动物在城堡里越发无法无天，互相侵占领地、打架斗殴的事情时有发生。每到这时，好不容易可以从学生们那里回来歇息一小会儿的阿不思就得迈着沉重的步伐去给这些动物劝架，疗伤——然而这些只是暂时的——没过两天，温室里的各种植物又打起了群架，日复一日，年复一年，不得安宁。

我们的仙子——盖勒特·格林德沃——当然对这些非常不满意，这些小小的动物和植物占走了他为数不多的可以和阿不思共处的时间。你看，即使是到了巫师界，仙子们的心眼依旧是那么小。于是盖勒特在目睹了多次阿不思安抚动植物收效甚微之后，决定自己出马，管教一下这些恼人的小玩意。于是，在这天阿不思在给学生们上课的时候，盖勒特悄悄溜到了温室和城堡旁边的森林，为他自己更美好的利益将动植物们狠狠地教训了一顿。

当阿不思下课后按照往常一样去温室和森林边缘看望这些动植物时，他敏锐地察觉到了不对——今天的植物：乖巧且怂，今天的小动物：除了几只特别皮的，都没了踪影。阿不思回到房间，看到盖勒特洋洋得意地望着他，似乎是在寻求表扬，一经询问才知道导致霍格沃茨动植物一天之内转了性子的来龙去脉。阿不思生气了，不管盖勒特故意摆出的委屈的小表情，毅然决然地把他关在了门外。

但故事还是要继续，时间久了，阿不思也就慢慢地原谅了盖勒特，但依旧不让他靠近温室和森林里的动植物。

平静的日子一天天过去，直到这一年，一个叫作纽特·斯卡曼德的孩子到达了霍格沃茨。这个孩子有着一脸的小雀斑，并非常喜欢小动物。他向邓布利多教授申请去照顾那些森林里的小动物，并和它们相处的很好。

这一切并没有打扰到盖勒特一向的好心情——正好有人接管那项棘手又黏人的工作，不用照看乱七八糟的生物，阿不思晚上总是会多出来些时间的。可渐渐盖勒特发现自己打错了算盘，纽特·斯卡曼德常常以询问讨论动物为由三番五次地晚上敲响阿不思办公室的大门。‘借口、一定是借口’，盖勒特愤愤不平地想，‘镇压几只小动物而已，有什么难的？有什么可问的？阿不思凭什么如此喜欢你，把我晾在一边去回答你的问题？！’

时间能抚平创伤，但很显然，时间无法抚平盖勒特心中的醋意。纽特在校的这几年，在盖勒特看来，他们积怨愈深。

这一天，当纽特连续一周每天晚上都找他的教授来询问问题之后，盖勒特再也忍不住心中的愤怒。第二天一大早，他就用变形术将纽特变成了鬼飞球，交给了一群一二年级的小鬼头让他们去打魁地奇。‘让你也尝尝片刻不得消停的滋味，’金发的暴躁的仙子如此想着，‘我和阿尔都不会为你哀悼的！’

当天晚上盖尔和他的阿尔是被提个叫作蒂娜的姑娘着急的哭喊声惊醒的，她声音抽噎地向教授汇报说纽特不见了。阿不思回头狐疑地看了一眼盖勒特，转身跟着蒂娜出去了。

仙子们的撒谎能力总是有限的，他们做不到毫无额漏洞地和他们心灵相通的巫师撒谎。于是阿不思毫不费力地在魁地奇球箱里找到了依旧晕晕乎乎的纽特。

‘阿不思这次是真生气了。’盖勒特心里想着。上一次他在他面前关上了房间门，而这一次，阿不思在他面前关上了城堡的大门，把他关在了外面。

可是他不知道自己要做什么。

他经过了温室，不，那些植物自从上次被他教训过一次之后到现在都很怂，没意思；

他经过了黑湖，不，他也并不想做一个水手，他总觉得自己如果做了水手时间线就会错乱；

“或许我可以去建一个属于自己的城堡，叫…就叫纽蒙迦德…比这劳什子霍格沃茨好听多了！”

盖勒特一边想着，一边经过了森林，森林里的动物……不就是让动物们乖乖听话吗，还难不倒我这么优秀的一位仙子！看我去驯服森林里面最危险的那只！盖勒特放弃了三分钟以前的计划，走进了森林。

由彼得潘我们知道，boss总会试图拉拢敌对阵营的仙子来增大自己获胜的几率，以求知己知彼。与此同时，我们的仙子与森林里这一团神奇的邪恶力量一拍即合：盖勒特将它带进城堡找一样它很久以前丢失的东西，它负责将斯卡曼德家的孩子干掉。

阿不思在将盖勒特关出城堡后又开始暗暗懊悔起来，毕竟这么多年也盖尔也没有独自在外面待到这么晚的经历，而且“仙子的心眼一向很小，这或许并不是盖勒特的错”——虽然说阿不思也只见过盖勒特这么一个仙子。

所以当阿不思第二天一大早打开城堡大门发现盖勒特就在门口等待时一瞬间喜出望外，激动得一把抱住了这位仙子，而没注意到旁边一团漆黑的不明生物蹿进了城堡。

盖勒特感觉奇怪，一个上午了，他的新朋友既没有帮他干掉纽特，也没有大大方方地出来让自己向阿不思介绍这只恐怕是森林里最危险的东西已经能够听从他的指示。它去哪了？

问题很快有了答案，盖勒特看到这团黑雾一般的东西裹挟着一至三年级的孩子们下了楼梯，站在大厅里。这团不明黑雾用着阴森恐怖的声音和阿不思谈判，要求阿不思离开城堡，由自己接替他来教这些年轻的孩子们。

为了孩子们的安全，阿不思只得答应带着高年级学生先撤出了城堡。

当天晚上，阿不思让纽特到森林中找到他的动物朋友们，隐形兽负责声东击西将黑雾引开，与此同时皮克特和驺吾将学生们从被锁住的公共休息室里面带出来。

待那团黑雾反应过来时，低年级的学生已经被高年级的学生保护了起来，他们的面前站着阿不思和盖勒特。

黑雾当场就向阿不思发起了攻击。

作为一团没有实体的黑雾，它的攻击还是非常强的，但在阿不思和盖勒特的联手攻击下，它节节败退，濒临崩溃。就在这时，黑雾又开口了：

‘你一定想知道我如何能进的来城堡……感谢盖勒特，你拥抱他的时候，忘记了给大门施咒。他答应了我帮助我进入城堡，只要我能替他干掉斯卡曼德那小子。’

阿不思和盖勒特一瞬间的愣神，一道来自黑雾的攻击击中了阿不思。

阿不思捂着伤口缓缓倒下，盖勒特扶住他，和刚进来准备找回小动物却正好看见阿不思被击中这一幕的纽特一起心急如焚。一旁的黑雾笑声尖厉。

这个时候，主角往往需要得到一个吻。

——看过彼得潘的朋友会如是说。

‘想都别想’，盖勒特挥了挥手，纽特从房间飞了出去，砸在蒂娜身旁的地板上。‘只能是我，管他麻瓜的故事是什么样子的’，盖勒特低下头，吻了他怀里受伤的红发少年。

接下来的故事就是我们耳熟能详的了，正义打败了邪恶，情侣们幸福地生活在一起。

经历了这一切的纽特和蒂娜，早早地修够了学分提前毕业，这都是后话。

当然，麻瓜的故事中，当温蒂长大了之后她的女儿简又来带了梦幻岛。此时，我们的盖勒特当然也预想不到在纽特毕业的多年后，还会有一个叫做波特的小鬼让他头大。

不过就像只有小叮当永远陪伴彼得潘一样，永远陪伴阿不思的，只有盖勒特，不是吗？


	3. 1899

那个夏天是阿不思一生中最为快乐自在的两个月，而那个夏末，则是他一生也没能逃出的梦魇。

阿不思久久地陷在痛苦与懊悔的深渊中走不出来。日子忽然变得很闲，阿莉安娜不在了，阿不福思也赌气很久都没有理睬他，他企盼中会留下来陪伴自己熬过这段时间的盖勒特也不吱一声地离开了山谷；再没有人隔三岔五地缠着他陪自己玩耍，没有人不分白天黑夜地敲开他房间的窗户与他探讨共同的理想。他再也不需要担心没有足够的时间给他认识的那些学者写信回信，再也不用在天还很亮的傍晚匆匆忙忙地和盖勒特说再见小跑着赶回家里准备晚饭，也再也不用去维系一个家。

可是没有了家，没有了亲人，他表面上的自由又有什么意义呢？他为自己的心上了一道道沉重的枷锁。阿不思没有心情到外面去，窗外的阳光对他来说太过刺眼；可屋子里也静得可怕，压抑得他喘不过气来。阿不思已经不记得最开始的日子自己是如何浑浑噩噩地度过的，阿莉安娜的葬礼过后，他逼迫自己去将所有的时间投入到读书和研究当中。他试图将所有的注意力都放在学术上，试图不给自己留下一丝一毫空闲下来的时间——一旦空闲下来，他的眼前就会不断浮现出阿莉安娜倒在地上的身影、阿不福思愤怒而失望的眼神还有盖勒特慌忙离开的背影。

阿不思过了很久从早忙到晚，沾枕即睡的日子。可是有人在他的梦中放过也没有他，梦中的盖勒特总是会在灿烂的阳光下笑着朝自己走来、拥吻自己，而自己也会紧紧地回拥。他们会像曾经那样，在阳光明媚的下午悄悄溜到附近的麻瓜商店，伪装成麻瓜买来一袋柠檬雪宝。那时候的盖勒特虽然会抱怨柠檬雪宝太甜，却十分热衷于剥开一块柠檬雪宝的包装纸，放进自己的嘴里——然后凑过来吻住阿不思，与阿不思分享这块小小的糖果。在梦中，他从不会记起那场夏末的争吵，甜蜜与温情是那样的自然，仿佛一切的伤害与分离从未发生过。

可每次惊醒后，梦中的快乐与幸福却从来不会延续，牢牢占满思绪的只有苦涩与悔恨。他不得不一遍又一遍地告诫自己对盖勒特的感情已经对家庭造成了多大的伤害，默默地寄希望于时间的流逝来冲淡他的情感。

很久以后，邓布利多近乎绝望地发现时间远非他想象中那样万能。他能够做到用理智来压抑住自己的感情，却做不到让感情消失，更做不到把格林德沃从自己的潜意识中驱逐出去。

在格林德沃开始在世界各地践行“更伟大的利益”而频频登上各国报纸头条的的时候，他也逐渐习惯了每天睡觉的时候用大脑封闭术来阻拦住那个频频闯入自己睡梦的身影。

邓布利多不敢奢望格林德沃会为了他对整个国家手下留情，但也无法想到其他理由来解释为何在势力遍布大半个欧洲的时候格林德沃迟迟不对英国出手。

当格林德沃和各国魔法部之间的关系逐渐白热化的时候，课堂上有一些关注着这些动态并胆子大一些的霍格沃茨学生有时候会问他会不会提出和格林德沃决斗，他总是慈祥地笑笑然后不露痕迹地用其他话题将这个问题遮掩过去。可他知道，他只是在拖延、在等待、在逃避；他清楚他们之间终究会有一战，而也总会有那么一天，他避无可避。

可他并不想去思考这个问题。各国家的报纸都在鼓吹他是格林德沃唯一的畏惧的人，俨然将他当成了欧洲乃是全世界巫师界唯一的希望；记者们日复一日不厌其烦地罗列他从小到大获得的各种大大小小的荣誉和奖项、分析他与格林德沃的能力对比。今天的预言家日报刚刚通过猫头鹰邮寄送达，头版上自己和那个人的名字显得格外刺眼。

他知道论能力来说，他的确不怵这个自己已经爱了小半个世纪的人。可如果格林德沃愿意，他随时可以使自己的情绪失控。那个人甚至不需要用多么高深的咒语——他只要轻飘飘地扔出一句“是你杀了阿莉安娜”——甚至不论事实真相如何——就可以击溃自己所有的心理防线。

他从来没有去查看过那天的记忆，他害怕是自己发出了那道对阿莉安娜致命的咒语，但他同样害怕那个人是盖勒特或是阿不福思——与其让他在以后所有的时间里怨恨这两个人中的一个，还不如让他选择用余生来忏悔反思自己的错误。

几十年来，格林德沃很想在再次见到邓布利多的时候质问他是否恨过自己，在那样的情况下把他独自一人扔在戈德里克山谷面对无尽的悲伤与懊悔。但他又不敢期待得到回答。他害怕得到的答案是不恨，那他将无法不控制自己去思考阿不思究竟是从未动心还是感情未灭。前一个解释即使是对于格林德沃来说也未免过于残酷；可后面的一个却又沉重到他无法担得起。可若是答案是爱也爱过、恨也恨过、余生再无感情纠葛，他却更觉得心有不甘——那依然不是他想要的结果。

1945 年，那场传奇的、必将载入史册的决斗。远处的记者和各国魔法部的观战者的声音已经通过魔法屏蔽，能听到的，只有秋风飒飒。邓布利多闻到了一种熟悉的味道——是那份独属于夏天的戈德里克山谷的味道。二人鞠躬，转身——决斗之前，无人说话。


	4. 熄灯器

“这个看起来很不错。”盖勒特坐在桌子边对着昏黄的灯光仔细端详着一个类似精致小巧的银质打火机的东西，“这也是你以前的发明？”

“实际上，这是我最近的灵感，猜猜它是用来做什么的？”靠在床边腿上摊着一本厚厚魔法书的红发巫师似乎阅读得过于认真，没有抬头。

“让我想想，”金发少年歪头蹙着眉——便于携带，这是个储存东西的好地方——他轻轻用拇指拨了一下开关，只听“咔哒”一声，房间里唯一的光源“噗”的一声灭了，漆黑一片。

“很有用的发明，我大概知道了你为什么说这是最近的灵感。”金发少年的声音再次响起，调侃的语气中话里有话。

阿不思发誓如果现在能看清表情的话他脸上的红色不会逊色于头发多少，“不止这样，”他试图反驳回去：“它还有其他——”

“其他用处，嗯？”他的话被打断，自己被圈进熟悉的怀抱，书被随意地拿走丢在一边，“那我过些日子再想也不迟对不对？这书明早再看也来得及。”

但过些日子的确是迟了，阿不思瘫坐在客厅的沙发边，怀中金发的姑娘面色苍白，阿不福思已经把自己关在房间里不再理他整整一个下午和晚上。这都是他自己的错，他迷茫地想到，他的心一跳一跳地抽痛着，和一动不动的妹妹是两个极端的对比。他不应该今天把盖勒特带到家里，他心中一片慌乱，这样或许——盖勒特，他应该会过来的，他总会过来的，他总会在自己想念他的时候出现；而现在他迫切地需要一个人来倾诉，盖勒特总能理解他的话，甚至都不用他把话说完，对，盖勒特会和每天一样从窗户跳进来和他说话，他会安慰他的，他只需要等。

阿不思感觉经过了漫长的几个小时——或者他的感知出现了问题，其实只有短短几分钟——他的手脚和妹妹的一样冰凉，但是依旧没有看到那个如金色大鸟一般阳光的身影。

但他仿佛听见了那人的声音，他晃了晃头，不，这不是幻听。他颤抖着追寻着声音的来源，最终从自己的衣服口袋里面掏出了那个小小的熄灯器。

“……盖勒特，你不开心。为什么不去找阿不思呢？每次你去找他你都很——”

“不。我要回家——”

“你确定你不要见见——”

“不——要——在——我——面——前——提——阿——不——思——”那个熟悉的声音把每一个字都拉得很长。

“姑婆，我要离开…”

“帮帮我，姑婆，我想回家。”

阿不思把头埋进妹妹的金发里，啜泣着。

昨天晚上太平洋上的越狱案经过《预言家日报》编辑和记者们一整宿的加班加点登上了报纸的头条，霍格沃茨早上的猫头鹰邮递铺天盖地是那位黑巫师的报道。学生们议论纷纷，大部分是愤怒，小部分在恐惧，还有极少的几个——阿不思·邓布利多希望他自己是听错了，窃窃私语中满是兴奋与赞同。

他抱着一摞学生的论文回到办公室，最近的教学任务并不轻松：加拉提亚·梅勒思教授最近几年请了假，于是他不得不在教授变形课的时候的同时又担起了几个年级的黑魔法防御术课。没办法，这个人心惶惶的年代人们总是会希望能尽力地保护家人，而他——他试图扯出一个苦涩的笑——他唯一剩下的亲人在也不理他，把自己封在那个小酒馆里，倒也乐得自在安全。

他望着桌上那个小小的银器，前不久他刚刚带着它出去还没来得及收起来。熄灯器在他不想明目张胆地在学校里面见他那个在神奇动物方面很有造诣的学生的时候很有用处，他可以在麻瓜大街上大胆地制造停电的假象。

他似乎又听见了自己的名字从熄灯器中飘了出来。

“如果我让你现在去它躲着的学校里，替我杀了他……”话中的“他”指谁不言而喻。

“克雷登斯是这个世上唯一能杀他的人…”

“您真觉得他能杀了伟大的…杀了阿不思·邓布利多？”

红发教授心烦意乱，他还是不想接受曾经亲密无间的人想对他下杀手的事实，也不想再将无辜的人扯进复杂的政治漩涡。立场对立，即使起杀心也无可厚非，他试图说服自己；但是他控制不住地去反复思考换作是自己能否下得去手，他几乎本能般地否定了这个可怕的设想，但是理智却又逼迫他告诉自己应该回答是。他理不清自己的思绪，叹了口气，终究拿起了一沓作业旁边的羽毛笔，静心批改起来。

明天就是决斗的日子，他知道欧洲甚至美洲大陆的人们都期待了太久，他的良心再也无法允许他拖延下去。各国的巫师和麻瓜都在互相残杀，他曾经犯过的错他必须阻止。二十四小时之后的纽蒙迦德堡必定会多一位终生囚禁的犯人，他希望那不会是自己。

他没有意识到他将熄灯器握在手里反复摩挲着。

熄灯器安安静静，没有发出任何声音。

他自认为自己已经作出了最好的安排，带着那孩子去找到魂器帮助他适应接下来的挑战，然后阻止另外一个孩子的计划——他的灵魂不至于堕落至此，最后安排好老魔杖和他那位勇敢的手下的后路。他将三个礼物分别装进不同的袋子里，金色飞贼、《诗翁比豆故事集》，还有这个陪了他接近一个世纪的小银器。

“阿不思…不要…”

他愣住了。自从几十年以前的那场决斗之后，熄灯器一开始会传出一些带着他的名字的咒骂之语，于是他不得不把它扔进了抽屉里面；慢慢地，熄灯器也安静了下来，几十年了，它就一直安安静静地躺在抽屉里。他也逐渐地不再去想那个和熄灯器紧密相连的名字。

“阿不思…别去…”

他轻轻地碰触了那个开关，一个蓝色的光团飘了出来，又没入了他的胸口，一个地址在他的脑海中显现出来，他当然知道那是哪里。

他终究没有动身。


End file.
